Arc 1 (Tucker)
x730 A young Vulcan can be seen training water-maker magic. x736 In june Vulcan and his family can be seen celebrating his 14th birthday. A few days later a young Vulcan and Talon dream of a guild based in Salete Village, there home town. The brothers parents say that no would join a guild in the middle of nowhere or a guild lead by nobodies. Vulcan the older of the two decides at age 14 to start taking quests for the Ariglio Family. Lisa Ariglio who is 25 is the one currently responsible for giving out jobs and when Vulcan arrives at the Ariglio Family's doorstep, Castle Artiglio a doorman is guarding the door. He asks for Lisa Ariglio and the doorman remarks that he is probably looking for a job and goes inside for to get Lisa. When Lisa and Vulcan meet for the 1st time it is at the doorway of the Castle. Vulcan comments on how he likes the castle and that he has never seen asks one before. He thinks about all the cool things that are inside the castle. "I bet they have traps, I bet there is hidden rooms, maybe a guard dog or a tomb. My mind is racing." Vulcan thought to himself. He then asks for a job. She asks what type of mage he is and he answers water as he opens his palm and creates a blast of water that shoot up 30 feet in the air. Just as it is going drench Lisa she burns it with her flames. Lisa comments that was impressive for a 14 year old with no field experience. Lisa and Vulcan enter the public area of Castle Artiglio Lisa sends him on a low level quest of watering John Baker's plants. "One question, can't he water his own planets?" Vulcan Inquired. "No, he is old and febal, besides it will be good experience." She stated. "Okay, is it the only job you have for me though?" Vulcan fired back. "That would be Correct." She replied. "You're 100% sure." Vulcan asked with a sense of defeat in his voice. "No, I'm 200% sure." Lisa remarked. "Fine, I'll take the job." He said with an attitude. "Good, oh and one more thing he lives on top of Mount Salete. So you better bring you climbing gear." Lisa added. Before Vulcan can start his mission he follows Lisa's instructions and asks his mother to give him a backpack with supplies, like food and bandages. Which she does. Vulcan runs into a Mole on his way up, he first uses water-make cage but the mole claws his way out of the cage of water. Then he uses water make spear and hits the mole right in its heart killing it. Then he runs into a Horde of Goblins. He uses Water Slicer cutting down a lot of them but some still remain. They through makeshift throwing weapons at him. He creates a Water Bubble protecting himself. One spear gets through as he was too slow in casting his bubble and he gets a cut on his left leg. As the remaining goblins charge dispelling his shield, he quickly casts Water Slicer, cutting down the remaining goblins. He then applies one of the bandages that his mother gave him on his leg and counties to limp to the top of the mountain. As the sunsets he is halfway up the mountain. He finds a place under a rock to sleep. He carves the words Vulcan's resting place deeply with one of the goblins makeshift weapons on the wall of the small cave that he will be sleeping in. As the moon rises he falls asleep. At midnight Vulcan is awaken to the sound of movement around him. He gets up and exits his cave to investigate. "I thought this was a simple mission I climb to the top and water some plants. First the mole, then the goblins and now this" He thought to himself. "It must have been a false alarm, well I guess I'll just go back to bed." I thought once more. As he backed back into bed to his horror he saw glowing red eyes piercing back at him. He quickly grab his knife and lightly carved "Red eyes" on the cave floor next to him. His handwriting was not his best but it got the message across. The vampire used blood-make hand and grab the knife out of his hand. "You're knife is plain, there isn't even a drop of blood on it." The vampire said with a feminine voice disappointedly. She placed the knife on the path below her. As he tried to scream for help, the vampires used blood-make gag, disallowing him to speak. The vampire was short, child short. He couldn't make anything else out, well besides that she had red eyes. "Trying to Scream? I'll just make you a mute you." She said enjoying the moment. After a short pause she said "I want to play a game, how old do you think I am?" She said with excitement in her voice. Vulcan tried to say anywhere between 1 second and 10,000 years but only Mph, huph came out. "Mph, wrong. You lose I win. You lost so you're coming with me." She stated sounding stratified. She used blood-make bat and then swung it at Vulcan knocking him out. "Home-run!" She stated as if she had won the lottery. After some time had past Vulcan woke up. Vulcan analysis his surroundings before getting out of his lying down position. "I'm in cage, it's large you could fit two of me's lying down. That's the vampire that took me her, she's right over there talking with the other vampires. 5 of them it looks like. What are they talking about, no what's more important what are they looking at. Oh maybe the other 50 us down here. The one that brought me her is wearing a red hoodie, her she comes." Vulcan's thoughts. "He's up, I wonder if he wants to play." The one who brought me her said. Meanwhile in Castle Artiglio a worried Lisa Artiglio approaches an older man. "Father, the boy I sent on the watering mission never returned, it's been 5 days. The job should have only took 1-3 days. I going out to look." Lisa stated with a look of worry in her eyes. "You're a woman now, you don't have to tell me these things. Although it is good thing you did as I'll put family jobs on hold for now." Her father replied with out the least bit of concern in his eyes. "Father, you're not worried like at all?" Lisa inquired. "Not, my problem." Her father replied coldly with a look of disinterest. Lisa left the Castle in a haste, only grabbing a notepad and pen. She ran into a dead mole. She analysed it and then wrote in her pad "Mole, 4-5 days dead". She ran into a few dead goblins and wrote "Goblins, many all 5-6 days dead". Then she ran into a makeshift knife next to an entrance to a small cave. She wrote "Random goblin weapon, near entrance of a small cave". She noted that to get here it probably took Vulcan 6 hours while it only took her 3 hours as she knows how to evade fights. She entered the cave. She wrote "Gear, beading 5 days old, faint carving that reads in terrible handwriting Red eyes. Another inscription deep, Vulcan's resting place." "This is the place, where is Vulcan?" She thought. She waited until nightfall, she look round but no sign of Vulcan. She grabbed his bag. She headed back down and rested upon her findings. When she woke it was noon of the next day. She asked one of the servants if they knew where her father was and they said in his room. She thanked them. "Did you find the boy." Her father inquired. "No, but I found evidence of him." She added with worry in her eyes. "Go on, what could you have found that would make you have that face?" He added in an attempted to comfort her. "I found the cave that he slept in, his bedding was there and his bag, witch I took. The cave had the carving Vulcan's resting place. By the entrance there was a Makeshift Knife. It was of the type that goblins use, he probably picked it up when he slayed those goblins. Then on the ground there was the carving red eyes, it was written in a haste." She stated with worry still in her eyes. "From what you say something did happen. Maybe you should speak with the family guardian Everest." Her father stated calmly.